The present invention relates to operation of an engine including a turbocharger, and more particularly, but not exclusively relates to determining a signal representative of turbine outlet temperature for an engine turbocharger. In one application, this signal may be used to thermally manage operation of an emission control device. Alternatively or additionally, such a signal may be used differently in other applications.
Control systems for internal combustion engines typically include the input of various engine operating parameters. Some desired input parameters cannot be cost-effectively detected using available sensor technology. For example, direct sensing of extreme temperatures can be undesirable. Nonetheless, temperature inputs are of growing importance in regulating various operations of internal combustion engine systems—especially those directed to emissions control. Thus, there is a continuing demand for further contributions in this area of technology.